harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Regulus Black
Regulus Arcturus Black (June 25, 1961-1979) is a Pure-Blood wizard,who was born to Orion and Walburga Black and the younger brother of Sirius Black . Regulus was also known as R.A.B later on in his life. Regulus Black is the boyfriend to Evelyn Quiley . From 1972 to 1979 he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin House. Regulus became a Death Eater in his youth, after being recruited by one of his fellow roommates and Lucius Malfoy. During his reign with Lord Voldermort, Regulus found out about the Lord's plan for Horocruxes and disagreed with his notion. Regulus decides to take matters into his own hands and destroy Salazar Slytherin's locket in 1979. After obtaining the locket Regulus is killed. Biography Early Life Growing up Regulus agreed with his families harsh views. He liked the way his family felt they had a sort of superiority over everyone else, because of their blood. Hogwarts Years Year 1(1972-1973) Year 2 (1973-1974) Year 3(1974-1975) During the summer before Regulus third year his older brother,idol and closest friend ran away from thier childhood home. Regulus felt abaddon by Sirius,as he felt that Sirius left him behind. Year 4(1975-1976) Year 5(1976-1977) During fifth year Regulus meets fellow classmate Evelyn Quiley on the Hogwarts Express train as they were assigned to be Prefect Partners.Regulus eventullay sees her again in potions class and at a lunch party for the Slug Club.Regulus and Evelyn began to court each other and later on date during fifth year. Regulus even turned to his older brother Sirius for dating advice and the brothers began to be on speaking terms again. The brothers and their girlfriends would often go out on double dates in muggle London much to Regs displeasure. Year 6(1977-1978) Some time during the end of Sixth year Regulus' girlfriend Evelyn is murdered by the use of poision. During Slytherin vs Gryffindor Quiiditch match Regulus does not notice Evelyn leave the stands ill as he is to focused on the game, Towards the end of the game classmate Garrett Clayton rushes towards him telling him that Evelyn is in the hospital and dying and if Regulus truely cared at all he would go to her .Regulus rushes towards the hospital with Sirius and Marlene following behide as the they heard the convesation between the two boys. Regulus makes it to Evelyn during her last breaths where she tells Regulus that she knows he is good person and not a monster because he was capable of loving her. Anyone capable of love can change."Sirius and Marlene watch as the two lovers says goodbye. Regulus leaves the wing in distraught,with Sirius trailing after him. Regulus hexs Sirius tellingh im that he wants to be alone and that he rather shut out all his emotions that feel anything ever again. Orion watches the scene between the two brothers before leaving pleased that he accomplished what he wanted. Year 7(1978-1979) During Regulus seventh year he joins the ranks of Lord Voldermort and his death eaters. Evelyns last word to Regulus : "Reg you are a good person and not a monster beccause you were capable of loving me. Anyone capable of love can change." Her last words often haunt him during his Death Eater activites. Later on in the year Regulus finds out that his father Orion Black was the one responsible for killing his former girlfriend Evelyn,in order to put Regulus back on track with the pure-blood views. Regulus furious at his father decideds to do the right thing and when he becomes of age he decieds to destroy the horax after Orion trys to kill another friend their house Elf. After Hogwarts Regulus kills former housemate/bestfriend Evan Rosier for revenge against partaking in the death of his girlfriend Evelyn. Reg kills Evan right before he goes on his mission against Voldermort,knowing that he might die but would still get the justice for her death. Regulus is killed by Lord Voldermort at the age of 18. Physical Appearance Regulus shares the same black hair,blue-grey eyes and haughty good looks as his older brother. He has an athletic built from quidditch and tall. As a Death Eater he bore the Dark Mark on his left inner forearm. Personality and Traits Regulus,being sorted into Slytherin house was very eager as a young boy to show similarities to his parents,unlike his older brother Sirius ,who would rather show difference.Regulus did show a preferences for pure-blood wizards up until his fifth year after meeting Evelyn Quiley,Evelyn would often describe Regulus as being a passionate person who cared to deeply about things and struggled show this side to him. She believed that his anger fulled from being to passionate about something and not being able to share this happiness with the world. Regulus can be very reserved at times and will often shut people out ,but has learned to be more open with Evelyn. After becomign a Death Eater,he realized how desperate Lord Voldermort was in reaching his goals.This showed that Regulus had high morals in spite of his past beliefs that Pure-Bloods where all powerful. Regulus turns against the dark lord after learning about the true meaning of the Horcruxes and decides to sacrifice himself to destory one. This act shows his bravery and selflessness. Regulus even commands his house elf Kreachers to not notify the family of his death in order to protect themand ensure their safety.Regulus worry for his family showed what a truely caring person he was,as well as his repect for Kreacher regardless of his elf status. Regulus was among those few wizards who believed that Voldermort would be destroyed by the Chosen One. Relationships Family Orion Black Walburga Black Sirius Black :"I hated the lot of them: my parents with their pure-blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal... my idiot brother, soft enough to believe them... that's him. He was younger than me, and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded." :—Sirius Black remembering his brother :Sirius Black is the older brother to Regulus. The pair used to be close as children,but drifted apart when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor house. Sirus and Regulus reconnect their relationship in Regulus : fifth year and Sirius' 6th yearwith the help of both their girlfriends Marlene McKinnon and Evelyn Quiley. : Romantic Evelyn Quiley Evelyn is Regulus' girlfriend, who he met and courted with during fifth year. Many people did not believe that they would be a good match due to Regulus' pure-blood views and Evelyn being a muggle-born. Regulus often sought out advice from his brother Sirius ' girlfriend Marlene on how to handle his realationship with Evelyn. Regulus often liked the fact that Evelyn was not like the girls he often hung out with in Slytherin. Evelyn and Regulus relationship was cut short when she was murdered through the use of poison. Later on it is revealed that Orion Black poision her in order to get Regulus back on track. To Learn more about this pairing check out Regulus and Evelyn. Friends Pandora Sailstream Pandora and Regulus are childhood friends,the pair even fake dates while in school to please their parents and hide their true partners Pan's boyfriend Xenophilius Lovegood and Reg's girlfriend Evelyn Quiley. Severus Snape is the house mate and friend to Regulus Black. Severus and Regulus both join the Knights of Walpurgis during their school years. Bartemius Crouch Jr is the roommate and friend to Regulus Black. Barty and Reg join the Knights of Walpurgis while in school. Evan Rosier roommate and friend to Regulus Black. Both boys share cousins Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Black. Evan along with Barty, Severus and Reg also joins the Knights of Walpurgis . Magical Abilities and Skills Quidditch: Reg is a talented flyer and played as Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch Team during his Hogwarts Years. Magical Knowledge: Intelligent and Knowledgeable Was a member of the Elite Slug club in school and was one of the brightest studetns in his year and house. Knew what advance dark magic horcuxes are,as they are the highest levels of dark magic that only a few would even know about and how to destroy them. He even figured out that Voldermort made one,when no even the most loyal followers knew that. Having the ability to slip past the elite defence that Voldermort placed on the locket and destory it showed is true power. This journey later cost him his own life. Qoutes Regulus speaks to Sirius after Evenlyn's death Regulus : "What greater punishment is there in life than living ,when you've lost everything that made it worth it?" ---- Gallery rankin-hunger-magazine.png Nicholas-Hoult-2014-Images-540x337.jpg 1ceWaIR.jpg image007.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-225.jpg nicholas-hoult-435.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-and-Jennifer-Lawrence-are-back-on-07.jpg Reg.jpg gqITSOa.jpg Dark Mark.JPG|Regulus Dark Mark tumblr_m4p4fnUQaS1qkcmqlo1_500.gif|"Actually... I feel really alone most of the time."-Regulus talking to Evelyn while out on a date tumblr_mlh77j9ml11qb9v25o5_250.gif|Regulus reading a book on the Hogwarts Express- taken by Evie as she walks towards him. 2ab746cdea52245e86c557c9046e77ba.jpg|Third Year Happy-22nd-birthday-Nicholas-Hoult-06.jpg|Fourth Year rebel.jpg|Regulus and Barty Crouch Sr. tumblr_nrgh2cSdjw1si52i0o3_500.jpg|Icarus Nott and Regulus Black nicholas-hoult-continues-filming-rebel-in-the-rye-08.jpg nicholas-hoult-zoe-kiss-rebel-rye-set-30.JPG|fight with his friend over Evelyn's blood status Nicholas-Hoult-Filming-Rebel-Rye-Pictures.jpg nicholas-hoult-kevin-spacey-start-filming-rebel-in-the-rye-04.jpg|Smiling as he spots Evelyn- taken by Pandora aNSH278.jpg de2436309039fe9e50c0fcf45b07ebc4.jpg|fourth year male-ya-actors-with-dimples-nicholas-hoult.jpg Nicholas Hoult.jpg|1st year nicholas_hoult_by_rocknrollmind.jpg|third year Nicholas-Hoult-by-David-Roemer-for-BlackBook-DESIGNSCENE-net-03.jpg nicholas-hoult.jpg Untitled.png warm-bodies-nicholas-hoult-human-wallpaper-5.jpg|in the Black Lake tumblr_mjckylRB9m1s7dut1o1_400.jpg|Regulus and Katherine Goyle 531aecb6a8acbad3c11efb544bf17486.jpg 267628-nicholas-hoult-crying.gif|Crying when Sirius Leaves him during his third year imagesreg.jpeg nicholas-hoult-vogue-june-2015-3-scott-trindle_b.jpg tumblr_static_nick-hoult.jpg 943838f1458e45d26dfc3fd1ba659f33-1.jpg 943838f1458e45d26dfc3fd1ba659f33-2.jpg 943838f1458e45d26dfc3fd1ba659f33.jpg Black Black Black Regulus Category:Pure-Blood Regulus Slytherin Slytherin Regulus